slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Armin/Rozmowy
left Odcinek 10 ♥ Przepraszam, mam już zdjęcie o które pani prosiła. A. Armin, dobrze się składa! Mam dla ciebie spinacz do papieru! B. Alexy, dobrze się składa! Mam dla ciebie spinacz do papieru! Odcinek 11 ♥ Oja! Ludzie naprawdę spędzają tutaj czas? Ale frajerzy! Już lepiej zostać u siebie! A. Czasem dobrze spędzić trochę czasu na powietrzu! // B. Tak myślisz? Mi się to podoba...' //' C. Też wolę zostać u siebie. +''' Odcinek 12 ♥'' Cool! Oprowadzisz mnie kiedyś?'' A. Jeśli chcesz! - B. Wolałabym nie... - '''C. Nie masz takiej potrzeby, no nie? + ♥ '' Wtedy to nie byłoby już takie zabawne!'' A. Nie przeszkadza ci to, że twój brat nie interesuje się dziewczynami? - B. W ogóle się tego nie spodziewałam... // C. Myślałam, że to raczej TY nie będziesz się interesować dziewczynami... +''' ♥''Słowo daję! Ciągle kogoś szukasz!'' A. Mam dużo pytań. // '''B. Inni by sobie beze mnie nie poradzili. To nie moja wina. + C. A więc widziałeś go czy nie? - ♥'' Kojarzy mi się to z postaciami z MMORPG! Coś w stylu typa, który każe ci porozmawiać z kowalem, chociaż kowal jest tuż koło niego. Mimo wszystko musisz z nim porozmawiać, jeżeli chcesz się posunąć naprzód.'' A. MMORPG? - B. Fakt, to mniej więcej to. +''' ♥ '''A. (Zagadaj go.) (ILUSTRACJA) B. (Nie przeszkadzaj mu i patrz dalej jak gra.) // Odcinek 13 ♥'' What the hell?'' A. Szkoła wojskowa Armin, szkoła wojskowa... // B. ... What co? - ♥'' Jak widać zaliczył level up. Tak jak pokemony.'' A. Ech... Tak, można tak powiedzieć... // B. Ha ha, nie pomyślałam o tym! + ♥'' Wyobrażam sobie! Ale przynajmniej miałabyś Rozalię i Lysandra do towarzystwa!'' A. Tak, ale wolę być tu z tobą + ' B. Tak, dobrze że oni też tu są.. ♥ Gdyby tylko kod motherlode istniał w prawdziwym świecie... Wtedy nie mielibyśmy takich problemów!'' A. Grasz w Mario? - '''B. Grasz w Sims? // C. Grasz w Zelda? - ♥'' Właśnie miałem wracać do domu... Naprawdę mnie potrzebujecie?'' A. Tak! Nie ma już prawie nikogo w liceum... (brak ilustracji na koniec odcinka) B. Niekoniecznie, ale na pewno szybciej się ze wszystkim uporamy jeśli nam pomożesz! (możliwa ilustracja na koniec odcinka) Odcinek 14 ♥... A. Cześć! Dobrze spałeś? // B. Cześć! Pouczyłeś się trochę? + C. Cześć! Dobrze grałeś? // ♥ Przysięgam, że wszystko umiem zagrać! Jeżeli kogoś potrzebujecie to nie ma problemu! Chętnie pomogę! A. Ratujesz mi życie! // B. Jesteś pewien, że możesz grać razem z Kastielem i Lysandrem? + ♥ To odróżniłoby nas od innych grup! A ty grałaś już w Guitar Hero? A. Nie, nigdy. + B. Tak,jestem specjalistą. - Odcinek 15 ♥ Jeżeli wracasz do domu to nie, ale jeśli chcesz zostać to tak. Moglibyśmy trochę pogadać. Co o tym myślisz? A. Nie, przykro mi. Naprawdę muszę już wracać... // B. Kurczę, naprawdę bym chciała, ale muszę już iść... + ♥ Och, szkoda. No to też wracam do domu. Chcesz, żebym cię odprowadził? A. Też nie... Sorry, mam ochotę pobyć trochę sama. // B. Tak, pewnie! // ♥ Kurczę, chętnie bym to zobaczył! A. Nie myślałam, że taki jesteś... // B. Daj spokój, bo zrobię się zazdrosna... // ♥ Szkoła przygotowuje grę w paintball! Jestem tego pewien! A. Co? // B. O nie! Nie lubię tego! - C. Byłoby ekstra! + ♥ Co aż tak ci w niej przeszkadza? A. Wydaje się być zbyt idealna. // B. To moja intuicja. // C. Nie podobają mi się jej ubrania. // ♥ Spotkałem przed chwilą mojego brata. Powiedział mi, że dalej chcesz szukać informacji na temat Debory. A. Ona nazywa się Debra. - B. Przekręciłeś jej imię! // ♥ Przeprowadzimy dochodzenie w stylu Ace Attroney. Pójdziemy do pomieszczenia, w którym mogą znajdować się jakieś wskazówki. Gdy uda nam się coś znaleźć to pójdziemy się spotkać z Luną. Będziemy jej przedstawiać dowody do momentu, aż w końcu się złamie! A. Ona nazywa się DEBRA! // B. Okej! Ja będę May'ą, a ty Phoenixem! // C. Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, żeby patrzeć na życie jak na grę video... - ♥ Pasuje do ciebie ta rola! A. Dlatego, że jestem trochę dziwna? // B. Dlatego, że jestem słodka? - ♥ Kiedyś trzeba umrzeć! A. Chcesz umrzeć, zanim odzyskasz swoją grę? // B. To nie czas na żarty! Pomóż mi je odzyskać! Musimy tylko przesunąć szafki! // ♥ Lepiej zajrzyj do swojej zamiast tak ględzić! A. Nie, nie chcę. // B. Och, gdzie jest? // ♥ Idę oddać klucze Farazowskiemu! Na razie! A. Poczekaj, pójdę z tobą! (Mam ochotę zostać z nim jeszcze trochę...) // B. Okej! Do zobaczenia! // ♥ A. Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? // B. Co o mnie myślisz? // C. Ładnie jest dziś na zewnątrz, nie? - ♥''Nie! Gram na konsoli. To pobudza wszystkie zmysły, a potem jest się w świetniej formie!'' A. Nie za bardzo mam ochotę grać... (ILUSTRACJA) B. Och... Czemu nie. Zawsze mogę wypróbować coś nowego. Odcinek 16 ♥ W końcu wpadła ci w oko? A. Ja wolę chłopaków, nie dziewczyny! + (lov. +60 ?), // (lov. 0-60 ) lub - (lov. na minusie) B. Raczej mi podpadła... - ♥ Chciałem wywołać u ciebie jakąś reakcję, ale ty zachowujesz się jakbyś była skamieniała... Mogłabyś się przynajmniej TROCHĘ wysilić! Zawsze trzeba się śmiać z żartów facetów! To tak samo jak nie pyta się dziewczyn o ich wagę! Chodzi o pozytywne nastawienie! A. Sorry, jestem trochę... zestresowana. // B. Wyluzuj, nie denerwuj się tak! // C. Strasznie szybko się denerwujesz... // ♥ HA! HA! I wszystko jasne! To dlatego jest taki zielony, jeżeli chodzi o relacje międzyludzkie. A. Ty też nie jesteś zbyt uzdolniony w tej dziedzinie. - B. Nie nabijaj się. Ma swoje powody. + lub // (zależy od lovometru) C. Nigdy nie patrzyłam na to z tej strony... // ♥ Alexy mi powiedział. Trochę się zaniepokoił. A. Wydaje mu się. // lub - (w przypadku niskiego lovo) B. Jest zbyt wrażliwy. // C. Niech się lepiej zajmie swoimi sprawami! + ♥ A ja nie! Bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć co kombinują nauczyciele , aby wiedzieć czy mam sobie załatwić zwolnienie czy nie. A. Prawdziwy z ciebie leń... - B. Od razu możesz je przygotować, jeżeli chcesz znać moje zdanie. // C. W takim razie mam nadzieję, że zorganizują coś, co ci się spodoba. + Odcinek 17 ♥ Tak... Tym razem się nie popisałem. Powinienem był cię wysłuchać, zanim wyciągnąłem pochopne wnioski... No nic... W każdym razie, ja nie byłem na ciebie zły, a więc chyba nie jest tak źle... Prawda? '' A. Oczywiście, że tak. To jeszcze gorsze wiedzieć, że wszystko tak zlekceważyłeś. - B. Byłeś wierny sobie... Nie mogę powiedzieć, aby mnie to zaskoczyło. - '''C. Myślałam mimo wszystko, że mi zaufasz. Byłam trochę zawiedziona... //' ♥ Rozmawiałem przed chwilą z moim bratem i ten KRETYN nie chciał mnie słuchać! Wyzwał mnie od idiotów, a przecież jeszcze niedawno cały czas oglądał Odlotowe Agentki! A. Nie lubisz Odlotowych Agentek? Ja lubię... // B. N-Naprawdę ci nie uwierzył? Ale przecież jesteś jego bratem... // ♥''Za kogo ty bierzesz Alexy'ego? Pomógłby nawet swojemu największemu wrogowi, nawet jeżeli mi nie wierzy, to nigdy mnie nie wystawi.'' A. Mimo wszystko, uważaj na to, co mu mówisz... Nigdy nie wiadomo, mógłby się wygadać, a wtedy będzie po nas. - B. Dziwnie się ostatnio zachowuje... To nie jest normalne, że wierzy Debrze, podczas gdy jego przyjaciółka i brat tłumaczą mu, że lepiej się z nią nie zadawać... // lub + ♥ A. Podejdź do Armina. B. Podejdź do Lysandra. C. Przybliż się do obu chłopaków. ♥ A ciebie nie? Ukarała cię za coś, czego nie zrobiłaś! A. Ona nic nie wie. Nic nie poradzisz! - B. Pewnie, że jestem zła, ale próbuję być opanowana! + C. Szczerze? Nie obchodzi mnie to. ♥ Ale raz zdarzyło mi się rzucić komputerem... To była jego wina, cały czas się zawieszał... A. Zawieszał? To znaczy? B. To nie była raczej wina połączenia? // ♥ A. Albo... Upozorowalibyśmy samobójstwo. B. Albo... Znaleźlibyśmy dobre alibi. + Odcinek 18 ♥ No pewnie! Są ciemne, wprawiają przesądnych w zakłopotanie, a kiedy kraczą, są niesamowite! A. Trochę się ich boję... // B. Uważam, że krakanie kruków jest dosyć wkurzające. - C. To prawda, ich czarne skrzydła są bardzo ładne. + ♥ Tak, ale gry są drogie. Moje kieszonkowe wystarczy, aby kupić ci lemoniadę! A. Okej! No to chodźmy! + (w przypadku lov na +) B. Lepiej nie. Raczej wrócę do domu. ♥ Mówisz na serio? A. Wyglądam jakbym lubiła kokardki? + B. Przecież to fajne... - ♥ Wyglądasz w niej słodko. A. Lepiej od razu powiedz, że zazwyczaj wyglądam brzydko! + B. Kurczę, to nie tobie chciałam się spodobać... // ♥ Ja chyba też. Już jakiś czas łażę po dworze. Będę wracać. A. Nie chcesz trochę ze mną zostać?+ B. No to do jutra! // ♥ (Podczas, gdy Armin zaczyna grać) A. Ja też chcę pograć (ILUSTRACJA) B. Zagramy razem? // Odcinek 20 ♥ Alexy: *wzdycha* Sucrette, powiedz mu coś! A. Ech! Nie mieszajcie mnie do swoich historii! // B. Metal Gear to zbyt skomplikowana historia... (Armin - (Alexy +)) C. Nawet nie wiem co to jest ten Metal Gear! (Armin + (Alexy -)) Przy wyborze "Śpiąca Królewna", "Alicja w Krainie Czarów", oraz "Czerwony Kapturek": ♥ No... Musimy już tylko poczekać na przydział ról! A. Trochę mnie to stresuje, a ciebie? // B. Zastanawiam się co z tego wyniknie! + C. Mam nadzieję, że dostanę fajną rolę! - ♥ No co ty, mamy kupę czasu! Będziemy mogli nawet powtarzać w piątek rano przed lekcjami. Nie ma co się tak spieszyć! A. Uważam, że tym razem za bardzo lekceważysz sprawę! - B. Tylko się nie skarż, jeżeli nie dostaniesz dobrej roli! - C. Chciałabym być tak samo beztroska jak i ty... + ♥ Ha ha, widziałaś? Umieram ze śmiechu... A ty jak się trzymasz? Jesteś bledsza niż zwykle. A. Trochę boli mnie brzuch... B. Strasznie się stresuję! (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ Z przyjemnością! A. Myślałam, że nie lubisz wychodzić na zewnątrz...? // B. Nie wolisz pójść pograć? - C. Jak chcesz, ale pospiesz się! + Odcinek 21 ♥ Sucrette, znasz Madness Returns, prawda? A. Nie, w ogóle… - B. Tak mi się wydaje… // C. No pewnie! // (ciąg dalszy rozmowy) ♥ Ach, tak… I co myślisz o Kapeluszniku? A. Jest naprawdę przystojny! - B. Jest strasznie brzydki! + ♥ Nie widzę w tym nic śmiesznego! A. No, boisz się, co powie pan Farazowski. // B. No, masz słabe stopnie. - C. No, boisz się swoich rodziców. + ♥ A. Twoi rodzice wyglądają na fajnych! + B. No… W ogóle nie jesteście podobni do swoich rodziców! // C. Twoja mama jest bardzo ładna! - ♥ Odpuść sobie... Musze zacząć myśleć o czymś innym, bo inaczej zepsuje mi to cały dzień. W każdym razie, nie mogę się doczekać, gdy to całe przedstawienie będziemy mieli już za sobą. A. Twoja rola niedźwiedzia ci się nie podoba? - B. Ja też, koncert był fajniejszy. + C. Trzeba czegoś więcej, aby zepsuć ci dzień! // ♥ LEPIEJ, ŻEBY SIĘ NIE SPRZECIWIALI! A. Ha ha! Jesteś strasznie zabawny, gdy się denerwujesz! B. Daj spokój, będziesz świetnie wyglądać w sukience! + Odcinek 22 ♥''Rodzice Peggy myśleli, że konsola, którą tu zostwiłem, to jeden z przedmiotów, które trzeba znaleźć! '' A. Trzeba było jej tak nie zostawiać... B. Och, może chcieli wiedzieć w jakie grasz gry? // C. Co za... + ♥''Ach, tak? Masz jakiś pomysł? '' A. Moglibyśmy go nazwać Bob? B. Moglibyśmy go nazwać Jack? + C. Moglibyśmy go nazwać Casper? ♥''Tak, nawet świetny! Moi rodzice pozwolili mi zarwać noc na raid! '' A. Na co? - B. Zarwać noc? // lub + ♥''Tak, wiesz, gdy nie śpisz przez całą noc. '' A. ... Dzięki Armin, wiem co to znaczy... B. Och... I często tak zarywasz te noce? // lub + ♥'' No pewnie! Te gry wszystkim się podobają!'' A. Ech...nie sądzę . B. Wiadomo, ja je uwielbiam ! + C. A tam... Wolę gry, w których jest jakaś historia ! ♥'' I nie mogłaś go zignorować?'' A. Niby dlaczego? Z innymi uczniami też rozmawiałam! + B. No, było mi go szkoda... Odcinek 23 ♥''Dać się pokonać w LOL z powodu złego połączenia... Nie ma nic bardziej frustrującego...'' A. Ach, lubię MOBA. // B. Myślę, że zdarzają się gorsze rzeczy. // C. LOL w sensie.. umierać ze śmiechu? ( przy wyborze B) ♥''Mówisz tak, bo jeszcze jej nie przetestowałaś.'' A. Gry online to nie za bardzo moja działka. + B. Może. Pokażesz mi ją kiedyś? + ♥''Która mapa jest twoją ulubioną?'' A.Twisted Treeline. + B. Howling Scar. ♥''Haha, co z tobą? Można by pomyśleć, że ściga cię Freddy Krueger!'' A. To po prostu moja wyobraźnia miesza mi w głowie. + B. Wyobraź sobie, że miałam dokładnie takie wrażenie. ♥''Jak ja przeżyję bez mojej gry?'' A. ARMIN, NIGDY NIE BYŁO ŻADNEJ GRY! + B. Mówisz serio? // ♥''...'' A. Halo, Ziemia, tu Sucrette! (ILUSTRACJA) B. AAARMIIIN! - ♥''Mogę Cię odprowadzić jeśli chcesz.'' A. Tak, super! // lub + B. Nie czekamy na Alex'ego? ♥''Dobrze, że cię odprowadziłem. Na pewno nie zwróciłabyś uwagi na to co się dzieje wokół ciebie.'' A. Ciężko mi myśleć o czymś innym, niż o tej historii. // lub + B. Tylko ci się zdaje. - ♥''Może dla Ciebie!'' A. No dobra, możemy pogadać na poważnie czy proszę Cię o zbyt wiele? B. Nie przyszłam tutaj, aby o tym gadać.... // ♥ To normalne. Spróbuj się trochę rozluźnić u siebie w domu. Jeżeli chcesz, to mogę ci pożyczyć jakąś grę. Widziałem, że miałaś konsolę w swoim pokoju. A. Nie sądzę, aby gra na konsoli pomogła mi o tym zapomnieć. A. B. To miłe, ale nie jestem w stanie grać, gdy się martwię. // lub + ♥ To raczej ja się czuję zaatakowany! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ona nawet nie wie dlaczego doszło do wojny klonów? A. Ja też nie wiem. B. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają... C. Zawsze można jej to wytłumaczyć. + ♥Na szczęście ja tak nie mam. No i rzadko mi się zdarza, abym się czymś martwił... A. Tym lepiej dla ciebie. To znaczy, że masz filozoficzne podejście do życia. + B. Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi?' Odcinek 24 ♥''Ale nie ja. '' A. Haha, biedny // ♥''Mam prawo wiedzieć, co zaplanowaliście?'' A. Tak, po prostu.. przyjacielskie wyjście. - B.To ciebie nie dotyczy. C.Nic specjalnego,chcemy spędzić razem trochę czasu. Aby się pojednać. // ♥''Trzeba było wybrać inną postać niż Jigglypuff'' A. W co grałeś? - B. Och, grałeś w Pokemony? // C. Och, grałeś w Super Smash Bros? + ♥Bardzo! Może mógłbym jednego przygarnąć...'' A. Tak, byłoby super! // B. Serio, nie możesz pochopnie decydować... ♥''Chcesz, aby sprawy wróciły do normy, to musisz odkupić swoje winy. A. (możliwa ilustracja) B. Chcesz, żebym wygrała twoją walkę z Jigglypuffem? // (brak ilustracji) ♥''Cześć!'' A.Wiesz, że twój brat zaciągnął mnie na zakupy w ten weekend? B.Co robiłeś w weekend? + C.Szkoda, że nie widzieliśmy się w ten weekend… - z ♥''Robi się z ciebie prawdziwa buntowniczka.'' A. Wbrew mojej woli... // B. Nie musisz się ze mnie nabijać, jestem już wystarczająco zdenerwowana. - C. Tak, w porównaniu do mnie Kastiel to prawdziwy aniołek. + ♥''Nataniel: "Kumplujemy", to chyba nie jest dobre słowo.'' A. A więc, jakbyś to nazwał? B. Armin, nie bierz tego do siebie. Już wcześniej planowaliśmy to wyjście... // C. Armin, źle się składa. Dzisiaj wieczorem jestem zajęta. Odcinek 25 ♥ *mamrocze* A. Co jest? Jesteś zły? // ( przy wysokim lovo +) B. Co jest? Zawaliłeś swój test? - C. Co jest? Boisz się, z kim wylądujesz w ławce? // ♥ A. Domyślam się, że nie wiesz, gdzie mogę znaleźć fartuch na lekcję chemii...? // B. Umiesz robić coś innego, niż grać na konsoli? - C. (O nic nie pytaj.) // ♥ A. Wasze doświadczenie chyba nie za bardzo posuwa się do przodu... B. Co za atmosfera... // lub + C. Nie wiem, jak ją znosisz. Odcinek 26 ♥ Pff... A. W każdym razie, nowość dnia nie wróży nic dobrego... - lub // B. W każdym razie, nowość dnia nie zasługuje na tyle rozgłosu! // C. Co myślisz o informacji Peggy? // ♥ Wyobraź sobie, jeżeli to super fajna laska, przyjazna, która lubi łazić po korytarzach, to będziesz miała doła. A. A jeżeli jest geekiem, który hoduje fretki i ucieka przed słońcem? // lub + B. Wolałabym, żeby była gburowata, gruba i miała pryszcze. - ♥ ... A. Powinniśmy sobie odpuścić. I tak nic nam nie powie. - B. Może ma nam za złe, że odkryliśmy to przed nią. C. W końcu ją znajdziemy. // lub + ♥ Nie ma za co.To nie w moim stylu ignorować dziewczyny w potrzebie. A. W takim razie,mogłeś pojawić się dwie minuty wcześniej... B. Niektórych nie mielibyśmy ochoty ratować... C. Co za mężczyzna! + ♥Wracamy do poszukiwań Peggy?' A.Skoro musimy...' B.Tak, musimy dowiedzieć się więcej na ten temat.' C.Może moglibyśmy porobić coś fajniejszego. // lub + Odcinek 27 ♥ ... '''A. (Czas rzucić się na głęboką wodę.) // B. (Nie mogę nic powiedzieć.Nie jestem gotowa...) ♥ ... A. A. Armin, serio? W życiu nie widziałam, abyś tak reagował na ten temat... // lub + (możliwa ilustracja) B. Nieźle! Priyo, zobacz do jakiego stanu go doprowadziłaś... C. Hmm, hmm może porozmawiamy o czymś innym? Odcinek 28 ♥''Pff, nie wspominaj o tym... Dalej robi mi się niedobrze na myśl o tym koncercie...'' A. Powinieneś w końcu o tym zapomnieć... // lub +'''' '''B. Przyznaj, że z perspektywy czasu, to całkiem zabawne. +'' C. Och, biedactwo! - ♥ A.Armin... Jesteśmy w restauracji! //.' B.Dobry pomysł! Pogramy zanim przyjdzie kelner...' C.Mam nadzieję,że to żart? - ♥ A. Ech, jest tyle fajnych rzeczy, haha... Czytanie, rysowanie, sport, muzyka...! //'' B.Leo świetnie szyje. Może mógłby cię czegoś nauczyć? -'' C. Wyjście do restauracji, to niezły początek. Moglibyśmy także pójść do kina któregoś dnia, jeśli chcesz. + ♥ A. (Weź Oliwkę)' B. (Weź plasterek kiełbasy chorizo)' C. (Weź kawałek papryki) ♥ Chciałem cię zapytać... Naprawdę myślisz że spędzam za dużo czasu na grach wideo?' A. To część tego kim jesteś nie dziwi mnie to. -' B. Ech... Jakby to ująć... //'' C. Trochę, tak. + ♥ Chciał przyjść wcześniej i załatwić coś z Kentinem. Zazwyczaj to on zrywa mnie z łóżka...'' A. Założę się, że grałeś na konsoli do białego rana. -'' '''B. Założę się, że cały wieczór bawiłeś się ze swoją fretką. +'' C. Założę się, że późno się położyłeś, bo czytałeś książkę, którą polecił ci Nataniel. // Odcinek 29 ♥ A ty, Sucrette, jak myślisz? A.Zgadzam się z tobą. Dla mnie to też rodzaj sztuki. '''B. Przyznaję, że nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam. + lub // C.Na pewno gry są kreatywne, ale nie nazwałabym tego sztuką… Odcinek 32 ♥ Udało mi się go przechytrzyć i wybrać to, co mi się podoba. A. Tym lepiej! Świetnie w tym wyglądasz. B. Muszę stwierdzić, że bardziej mi się podobał twój poprzedni strój... ♥ A. Co robisz? B. Co tam ukrywasz? C. Przepraszam, przeszkadzam ci? es:Conversaciones con Armines:Conversaciones con Armin Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Podpowiedzi